recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Weiner
Craig Weiner is a main character in Recovery Road and the head counsellor at Springtime Meadows. Biography Craig is of english nationality and seems to have had a pretty normal upbringing, not getting into much trouble, or drinking and doing drugs. The most troublesome thing he did was sneak out of his house on a school night. He is very clear that he's not in recovery and makes a point to inform Maddie that he's highly qualified to be a sobriety counselor. He's fairly young and looks it, at only twenty-five and most of the residents at Springtime Meadows seem to be a lot older than him. However they all respect Craig and do as he says. He's caring and kind, but can be a little gullible at times. Although he has been shown to get angry at times, usually when people break the rules. Overall he seems to have a very clear mind and is a rational thinker, He handles pressure well. Craig is single, however he has been bonding recently with Cynthia Molina and there seems to be a connection between them. Appearance Craig is a young man, with a pale complexion and brown eyes. He always wears brown-rimmed glasses which he sometimes takes off if mad or surprised. He has brown hair and always seems to be slightly shaven with just a little stubble. Size wise, he is slim but muscly. He is always seen either wearing a sweater vest or a polo shirt and always looks casual, but professional. Season One Blackout Craig is first seen outside Springtime Meadows as he greets Maddie. Then in the office he introduces himself and informs her of the rules, like earning the right to use her phone, chores and the fact that she can’t go home on weekends. Maddie remains defiant throughout the entire ordeal, even trying to insult Craig at points. Then they are interrupted by Trish another resident at the house and he asks her to give Maddie a tour. Later Craig holds group and supports all of the residents when they share. He then introduces Maddie, who still remains adamant that she doesn’t belong despite Craig's comforting words. After welcoming her the group then say goodbye to Doug who has completed his time and is leaving. They exchange gifts and have group hug. The next evening Craig catches Maddie and Wes out after curfew. He sits in his car watching them. Craig isn’t happy with Maddie or Wes and Maddie begs him not to chuck Wes out. Craig acts like Maddie’s being kicked out by gives into Wes and just lets her off with a warning. After Maddie leaves Craig reminds Wes about the no dating during the first year rule, and reminds him about the favour that he’s owed. Wes seems adamant that Maddie deserves a second chance. Then the next evening Craig tries to contol the situation as Doug enters, and he’s high. He grabs Rebecca and makes a scene of trying to persuade her to go party with him. Craig tries to get him to let her go but Doug only reacts angrily, smashing the vase he made them for his leaving gift. Craig distracts Doug by making him think Rebecca will go with him so Vern and Wes can jump Doug to get him to stop. He is later seen outside with Rebecca talking to the polica. Then in the end montage he helps the others teach Maddie how to ride a bike and fixes the fence with Vern. The Art of the Deal In Craig’s office at Springtime Meadows Rebecca has her one-to-one with Craig. She reveals that her family have said they don’t want to speak to her anymore. Craig assures her that she’s doing well and she shouldn’t let them get to her. Then a few moments later he talks to Trish about her future plans to get her daughter back but he quickly brings her back to reality with the fact that she’d have to get a job. Later that day when Craig returns he catches Maddie leaving his office. He then proceeds to joke with Cynthia about how bad they used to be, it’s clear that Craig wasn’t. In the kitchen later Craig has to break up the fight between Rebecca and Maddie prompting Rebecca to reveal that Maddie used to sell with her. She leaves after stating that ‘she hates her’. Craig informs Maddie that she will need all the friends she can get whilst in recovery. Surrender Craig encourages Maddie to start taking an active role in her recovery by sharing in group. Maddie still isn't ready to share and simply jokes around so Craig gives up. Later on, Wes gets a call from someone who he clearly wasn't expecting. He sends the call to voicemail. The voicemail is a Harper telling him she wants to stop using and that she needs him. Wes immediately shares the message with Craig, telling him he needs to go get her. Craig isn't sold on the idea, but says he'll go with him. As the two are getting ready to leave, Craig runs into Cynthia. She asks Craig how Maddie's doing, and he lets her know she isn't taking it seriously. Cynthia suggests he bring Maddie with him on this 12-step call. Wes isn't happy about this plan at all. A flashback shows Wes and Harper at Springtime Meadows, getting caught making out in the basement by Craig. Maddie, Wes and Craig are on the road heading to Harper. Wes is getting impatiend. We find out that Harper was using while in the house and Craig had found track marks on her forearm. Maddie doesn't really understand the point of her being there and Wes isn't happy about it either. He worries she'll just get in the way and she doesn't even think she has a problem. Craig points out to him that that's the point. When the trio reaches Harper's apartment, we cut to another flashback where Wes and Harper are making out. Wes left the recovery home for Harper and the two reunited over some crack and sex. Later, when Harper overdoses and nearly dies, Wes realized that it was best for him to get back into recovery. Back in present day, they enter Harper's apartment. The place is in utter chaos. Harper is happy to see Wes, but pissed that he brought Craig. Out of nowhere, the two guys from Wes' past come out from Harper's apartment after money. Craig intervenes and gives them all the money they have. They let Wes know it's enough for now, and give him a swift punch to the gut before leaving the apartment. One of them whispers something in his ear beforehand. Moments after this Wes begs Harper to come with them. She finally agrees, so Wes and Craig go to pack her things, leaving Maddie to watch Harper, who leaves on her own accord. On the drive home, Maddie is contemplating everything she witnessed today. Craig tries to reassure Wes by telling him that the fact that Harper reached out was a good sign. Maddie chooses not to reveal to Wes the true intention behind Harper's call. She instead asks Craig if they can make a stop on the way home. They stop at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, where Maddie finally opens up. Parties Without Borders At Springtime Meadows Craig informs the group that they'll be joined by some people from Destination Malibu due to 'termites'. After they agree it's okay Craig then asks Maddie to share. She admits that she feels cut off from her friends, which a lot of the other addicts seem to relate to. Craig is proud and decides to give Maddie her phone back. She's she sees a notification about it being Zach's birthday. In a panic she runs upstairs and bumps into Wes who is suprised to discover Maddie has a boyfriend. Later on in the house Craig welcomes the Destination Malibu residents and seems intimidated by William's credentials. Then after Rebecca overhears a conversation about bedbugs she confronts Craig who asks her to keep it a secret. She agrees on the terms that none of them stay in her room and she gets first dibs on the next single room available. The next day Craig breifly sees Maddie before she leaves for the party, asking for some teramisu, completely unaware she's not going to dinner. Later on Springtime Meadows the residents play charades. After Craig guesses right he goes up and has the word 'money'. The group try to guess but no one gets it, he then says "it's something the destination people have but we don't have" Rebecca gets overly excited and yell "Bed bugs!" Craig shoots her a glare as she realises what she just said. In the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Craig attempts, and fails, to make rice-krispie treats. Cynthia comes in and mocks him, before taking over and telling him what to do. They seem to bond over this. He's later seen enjoying charades in the lounge with the others, specifically Cynthia. Heaven Backwards Craig is first seen as the detectives arrive to help. Trish talks to the detectives and gets agitated when they ask questions. Craig tries to help. Then, In Craig's office he asks Cynthia to help. She agrees and then Craig goes to find the card for Trish's lawyer in the basement, where he finds Asa. Craig is informed that they are technically harbouring a fugitive. He is angry at Wes and then leaves. Back in the office Craig gets of the phone with Trish's custody lawyer and says it sounds like he's no longer working with her. Cynthia suggests it's because he thinks Nevaeh should stay with her grandmother, but Craig disagrees. Then in the kitchen Craig and Cynthia continue to talk about the lawyer situation. They try to go over all the possibilities then Cynthia finds her old tally marks scratched in the cupboard. Craig talks to her about it briefly and then they both reach for the sugar, touching hands. Quickly they pull away. They continue to talk about Trish and bond. The police continue to talk as Craig and Cynthia bring them coffee. Craig notices something off. As Trish continues to talk to the detectives about her mother. She mentions religion and the detectives tell Craig that she may have taken Nevaeh to a religious complex in Nevada, which is very hard to get children out of. Maddie then goes to Craig's office to tell him the truth about the 'Xanax' which was actually just an antacid. Craig is still just as angry and takes the real Xanax off Maddie and tells her she was wrong. She apologises. She then goes to see Laurel about the posters. Cynthia gets a call from Paul and is selective about what she tells him. Then she tells Craig that she has to leave, but decided to stay. After the detectivves leave Craig quickly goes into the basement and tells Asa to get out. Maddie tells Craig and Cynthia about the tattoo and the photo. They wonder if Nevaeh could be a delusion from Trish's meth addiction. Craig goes in the hall and asks to talk to Trish about the photo. The others start gathering round as Trish admits that she knows what he's going to say, but she promises Nevaeh is real. The others just watch as she goes upstairs. Sick as Our Secrets Cynthia is waiting downstairs when she runs into Craig they go into his office. Things heat up and they end up in heated make-out sessions. Cynthia even reminds Craig she has a fiance but that doesn't stop either of them. They only stop when maddie shrieks. It's very awkward between both. Later in the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Vern is looking for milk when Craig enters. Vern mentions that Cynthia is coming over and Craig gets interested. In her office at Parsons Bell Academy Cynthia gets a call from Craig who wants to talk about the kiss. They both, seemingly dissapointedly, agree that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again. When Maddie and Wes are talking in the kithen, Craig interrupts asking for Wes' help with the broken vanity. Upstairs Craig, Wes and Vern talk about the girls and suggest going out on a guys lunch. They sit at Margarita's and the waiter brings over drinks, including shots that some women bought for them. Vern convinces Craig to do a shot. Then a slightly drunk Craig talks about Love and girls (referring to Cynthia). Wes suggests he go for it. Then you see Craig drunk as he talks to a random man in the restaurant. He then puts music on the jukebox and convinces to guys to dance. Later, a drunk Craig calls Cynthia and tells her that he doesn't want their kiss to be a one off and that he thinks she's incredible. Craig interrupts Maddie and Zach's conversation as he and the boys return home, still very drunk. He goes up to Maddie and introduces himself to Zach. Vern quickly gets Craig inside but suggests Zach come inside. He then sits inside drinking water and taking an aspirin stating he's never going to drink again. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters